Moon Blood
by V-chan3
Summary: Rin's growing up. 'When he awoke one morning and smelt blood on her; not that spilt in a kill or scuffle, but that of the rich, secret blood that flows from a woman’s body and follows the moon’s cycle he could no longer ignore her aging.' Sesshomaru


Moon Blood

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

Warnings: This has SesshomaruRin. Rin is, however, older than she is in the series. Hope I spelled everything right. Sorry if I didn't!

When she had been nothing but a wisp of the woman she would become Rin had never quite understood why Sesshomaru would leave at night when an attractive female youkai came to him. Whatever talismanic words they whispered in his ears to lead him away she didn't know, only knew that her body shivered if he wasn't there for her to rest against.

But she grew, and her curiosity developed with her, and she began to ask questions. Queries and ponderings that Sesshomaru refused to dignify with an answer about where he went with those women, and if Rin stomped her foot in frustration he simply let his lips drift into a small smile of amusement. Her stubbornness was as great as her curiosity.

The time came when Rin's body began to show the passage of time; the front of her loose-fitting clothes hinted at the curve of developing breasts, her face, once cute in adolescence, became feminine with graceful sweeps of cheekbones and soft lips that accentuated her beauty. When he awoke one morning and smelt blood on her; not that spilt in a kill or scuffle, but that of the rich, secret blood that flows from a woman's body and follows the moon's cycle he could no longer ignore her aging. It was the same scent that impelled him to leave Rin in Jaken's care as he left to indulge in a frenzied coupling with a woman.

He took her to a medicine woman and said he would return in an hour's time. When he fled to the woods he crushed herbs in his hands and held them to his face, inhaling and replacing the lingering, cloying smell of Rin's moon blood. He felt tension ebb from him and smeared the oil leaking from the herbs on his hands, hoping they were potent enough so that he could raise a hand to his face and not sense Rin's blood.

That night, as the fire blazed he left to hunt, to loose himself in the primal thrill of the chase and forget what seeped from between Rin's legs. When a female youkai approached Rin bounced up to greet her, explaining the whereabouts of Sesshomaru and offered her a seat by the fire so she could wait for his return. The youkai sniffed the air delicately, surprised to find that the girl was also on her monthly cycle. Surely Lord Sesshomaru knew and was being drive half-mad with lust. It was implausible that he would refuse her now.

"Women always come for Lord Sesshomaru. Why?" She looked at the human child whose body conveyed maturity and womanhood while her words were spoken in the tongue of naivety. The moon blood that clung to Rin's thighs, a sticky caress that tempted her to go bathe and cleanse herself, was, perhaps, a burden this girl was not prepared to reckon with.

"We come to love Lord Sesshomaru."

"But I love Lord Sesshomaru, too."

"It is a different kind of love." The wet slap of raw meat hitting the ground resounded in the area. Sesshomaru swiped blood from a nail with his tongue as he ran a questioning look over the youkai.

"Don't teach her such things. Rin, here is your meal. Come." Without waiting for her to join him he again disappeared into the woods, arousal already pulsing in him.

Rin waited and then, assuring herself that Jaken was occupied and wouldn't question her, she followed. She had never entered the woods alone at night, but curiosity overrode the fears that trees draped in the folds of darkness's dress awoke in her. She began to worry that she was lost, ensnared in the forest's maze but a yelp drifted to her ears and, set in her conviction, she trudged on.

And she saw, beneath the trees continuing their continuous vigil that it was indeed a different type of love. How her feet returned her to their camp she was unaware and uncaring. What mattered was the burning pool of heat between her legs that had nothing to do with her moon blood.

TBC

I'm going away for the weekend so I wanted to at least get this much posted. Hopefully I'll work on it some while I'm gone and have a conclusion (or at least another part) finished and ready to be typed and posted when I return. If you really like this piece please pray that I don't kill myself while I'm white water rafting. Although, I'm stubborn enough that my spirit might come back and finish it for me!


End file.
